Help Me, Help You
by hcwlingnights
Summary: Alex can't get over the encounter with Richard, and more importantly can't get over that she almost lost Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my first story on this account, and while I don't frequently watch Supernatural, I have watched it enough to know that Alex and Claire would make a fucking adorable couple, and I had a really cool cover edit created for them, but it wouldn't upload for whatever reason and I really just wanted to get this published, I was too excited and impatient to wait. That being said, if some details are off or missing, my apologizes. My plan is to have this be a one shot, but if it does quite well I may continue it further. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Richard grabbed her, grabbed Claire and dragged her over towards Alex. He held her whimpering, he controlled her struggle for freedom, he was_ hurting _her and there was nothing Alex could do. She watched as Richard bit Claire, watched and listened as she screamed in agony, and worst of all watched her hit the floor with her own blood coating her neck. Only this time she didn't get up. She didn't stand heroically, she didn't save th_ _e day. She just laid there. She just bled out. She died before Alex's eyes. She died. She died._ _ **She died.**_ _ **She died.**_ _"And all because of you." Richard sneered at Alex, shoving Claire's body aside with the heel of his foot before lunging..._

Alex shot upright in bed with a cry of fear, panting and sweat soaked. Her sheets were a tangled mess and everything was damp due to her profuse sweating, but none of it mattered. Only Claire mattered. Alex was shooting through the door of her room and down the hallway to Claire's faster than she'd seen any vamp move, faster than she'd seen anythinh move, slowing only once she'd reached the door and only once she'd flung it open to see Claire safe and sound. Claire looked genuinely peaceful, her blonde hair flowing freely amongst the sheets and a stuffed Grumpy Cat tucked under her arm. Alex remained there in the doorway for a while, moments that felt like hours until she'd convinced herself Claire was safe. Slowly she returned to her room. She'd never had these problems when she was with the nest. She'd never even had these problems when she was dating Henry. But Claire Novak made her feel things she'd never felt before, and if she was a problem, Alex wasn't so sure she wanted to solve it. However she knew that she was no good for Claire. The girl was damaged enough without having to help Alex carry her emotional demons, not to mention the real demons and monsters that would surely search Alex out in the future. So in their waking hours, Alex did her best to push Claire away. She didn't even know if Claire was into girls for God's sake.

"Stupid." Alex muttered as she climbed back into bed, untangling her sheets and curling up. "Stupid to hope."

* * *

The he following night was no better than the last. Nightmares once again plagued Alex's mind, Richard viciously murdering Claire in front of her again, her nest returning and using Claire as their next unwilling feedbag, and the worst was last to come. Herself, having accepted Mama's offer entirely, as a full fledged vampire and draining Claire, murdering her herself.

Alex again jerked upright as Claire's body hit the ground in her mind, letting out a shriek of fear mingled with Claire's name. In an instant there was the sound of feet padding on the ground and there was a flash of blonde fury as her door was thrown open to reveal Claire, angel blade in hand, looking extremely concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Who's here?" She asked in one breath, looking around the room frantically for an intruder.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Claire, it was just a stupid nightmare. G-Go back to bed." Alex stammered, voice quivering slightly as she tried to assure herself everything was okay. Claire was obviously okay, she was standing in front of her looking as valiant as ever with her blade in hand, and even if she was in her pajamas.

Claire's face contorted in annoyance, no doubt at being woken in the middle of the night over nothing, before softening quickly as she finally let her eyes land on Alex and assess how shaken she was. "You're trembling." She murmured, almost in disbelief. This was one of the first times she's ever seen Alex scared, aside from when Richard and Henry kidnaped them all.

"No I'm not." She quickly snapped, pulling the blankets up and around her to try to hide her shaking, throwing a glare in Claire's direction to get her to leave. Claire however, only stayed planted in her spot, before moving closer to the bed, placing her blade on the nightstand, and getting in with Alex. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alex exclaimed in protest, although she did make room for Claire by scooting over, and practically handed over all of the blankets so she could get comfy.

"You're scared, so I'm sleeping here with you." Claire said nonchalantly, taking a few moments to make herself at home before letting her head flop down on a pillow.

"I'm not- I'm not afraid…" Alex murmured half heartedly, though her voice got softer as she gazed at Claire. She had absolutely splendid eyes. After a beat of hesitation, Alex laid back down, hesitating again before curling closer to Claire. Claire let out a small sound of satisfaction, before almost instantly letting herself be drawn back to sleep. Alex on the other hand, stayed awake a while longer, wanting to enjoy every moment of this time, feeling so utterly safe with Claire.

"Thank you." She whispered to no one in particular, a small smile resting drowsily on her face as she wrapped an arm around Claire's waist and finally drifted off to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So while I'd originally thought to make this a one shot and decide whether or not to expand it based on popularity, I had so much fun creating the first chapter, and I wanted to keep it going, so I'm going to keep it going! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

For Alex to peacefully wake up in the morning, so leisurely with that still partially asleep smile and the small "well fuck I'm awake" noise that occurs among everyone, was a miracle. She _hadn't_ had this luxury in years, far before Richard, although he'd certainly didn't help things at all. Claire had though. Claire had been a saving grace the previous night, calming her in a way that… well in a way Alex had never felt. She rolled over to face the blonde, only to be met with empty and cold mattress.

All calm that there was faded in an instant.

Alex was on her feet and stumbling drowsily like a bull in a china shop down the hallway in a matter of mere seconds, looking around frantically for any signs of struggle, any scenes that Jody and Claire may be hurt or in danger, or dead, oh God not dead… "Claire?" She called out in a strangled voice as she turned the corner to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" A reply. Thank god a reply. Claire was holding a plate of completely burnt pancakes, and a glass of orange juice, as nonchalant as could be. And safe. She was safe. Alex sighed and leaned against the door frame, catching her breath and her bearings.

"Where's Jody?" She asked next, looking around the surrounding areas for her, she needed to see that she was alright, even if Claire's calm attitude should have assured her that nothing was wrong with her adoptive mother.

"There was a big car crash on the freeway. She said she'll probably be gone all day." Claire told her, walking closer slowly as she noticed how frantic Alex was. "I would've told you straight away but you were sleeping so peacefully and you didn't wake up when Jody came in so I saw no reason to wake you." Alex slowly began to nod, and let herself sink into a chair as the adrenaline and fear left her body, replaced with the weight of how exhausted she was. Last night was the first time she'd slept peacefully since Richard, and while it helped, it didn't do much to reverse the sleep loss she'd already experienced. Claire started to bring Alex the plate of pancakes, however upon seeing the look on her face as she gazed at them distainfully, she instead scrapped them into the garbage and began pouring her a bowl of cereal.

"You don't have to do all this you know." Alex said softly, looking up at Claire with a face that resembled a puppy quite well. Claire glanced over her shoulder at her with a look that both melted her heart and enraged her slightly. Claire should know better, she should know better than to take pity on her, especially since she'd been so rude to her. The only time she'd been remotely pleasant to her was the previous night, and as glorious as that was, Alex didn't want Claire getting hurt. "Seriously Claire, I can take care of myself." She snapped, forcing an edge of anger into her voice as she stood abruptly, walking over and taking the bowl and box of Lucky Charms from Claire. The look of, almost betrayal on Claire's face when she did was enough to cause a very prominent ache in her heart. It was clear that she had thought that the last night was a new chapter in the book for them, that maybe Alex had opened up to her finally, and as much as Alex wanted to, and she did want that blonde beauty so badly, she also couldn't risk hurting her. At least this brief emotional pain would spare her loads of emotional _and_ physcial pain in the future.

Finally after what felt like an eternity in the span of milliseconds was over and Claire simply walked away over to the couch and immersed herself in the television. Alex had out a breath, of relief, of sadness, she wasn't quite sure, and made her breakfast, eating in the kitchen alone in silence.

* * *

At some point in the day Claire had passed out on the couch watching cartoons, while Alex sat in the other room reading, on the verge of a much needed nap as well. A bloodcurdling scream from the living room, however, prevented that well deserved nap from taking place.

"Claire?!" Alex called out in response to the scream, tripping over herself in order to get to the couch. There was no vampire, no other unearthly intruder hovering over Claire, however there was a very much so in distress Claire thrashing around the couch, whimpering and whipping her head in every direction. Alex quickly sat on the edge of the couch, grabbing Claire's wrist and gently squeezing it. "Claire, Claire wake up. It's just a nightmare, Claire, come on, wake up." She urged softly, until Claire was sitting up with a gasp, eyes brimming with tears as they searched the room. She looked so utterly heartbroken that Alex was tempted to pull her into a hug, despite her whole inner monologue earlier about how she should be pushing Claire away. And that's exactly what she did.

Claire reciprocated immediately, winding her arms around her and burying her face in the crook of Alex's neck, shaking so hard that she caused Alex's body to wrack as well. "If you think you're the only one who has nightmares, you're wrong." She murmured softly, sounding like a broken little girl. Alex's heart broke even more and she held her tighter.

"I never thought that." She said softly, and Claire nodded in acceptance of that, before the two of them just sat in that embrace, minutes dragging into a solid hour, or just safe, protective embracement. Once Alex felt Claire's body relax against her, felt her drift off to sleep again, she carried her bridal style to Claire's bedroom, and after a moment of debate, got in with her. She stared down at her for a while, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'll fight your demons if you help me fight mine." After waiting an appropriate amount of time to make sure her whispers didn't wake Claire, she turned on her side and set about sleeping herself.

She missed Claire's eyes flutter open and the brilliant smile that lit up her face, as she'd heard every word.


End file.
